The Order of Ensis
by Arawn-Tolbert
Summary: After the fall of the Professor a power vacuum was created, and a new evil stepped in the fill this vacuum. Now, Dante, Sophie, Lok, and Zhalia must fight against the mysterious Order of Ensis, and it's enigmatic leader Caliburn, who is a stronger enemy than they could have imagined. There will be a good OC later on. Also, Comic and TCG only Titans as well (pictures on my page).
1. Chapter 1: Caliburn

**The Order of Ensis**

**A/N: The time frame for this is sort of odd. It starts not too long after they defeat the Professor, but then jumps to not long after the Spiral War. Just bear with me (or at least that's partially the plan. It could change). Read and review please. Any suggestions would be welcome, but please no bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own Huntik: Secrets & Seekers. If I did, I would be rich and would instead create episodes instead of Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1: Caliburn**

**Venice Preparatory School, Venice, Italy:**

Lok Lambert walked out of the school and stretched, yawning. "God! That was an awful school day!" Closely behind him, Sophie Casterwill smirked.

"Man up, Lok," she said. "At least we weren't being attacked." Lok turned at his friend and the two of them began walking towards Sophie's house to do their homework, or rather for Sophie to do her homework and Lok to beg for Sophie to do his, or at least help him out.

"Being attacked by Suits would have made this a much better day," Lok protested. "After all, I'm good at fighting."

Sophie put her hand on her hip and scoffed. "Oh please Lok. You're still nowhere near my level."

Lok glared indignantly. "Oh come on, Sophie!" he protested. "I'm way better than you."

Sophie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, why don't we go to Dante's and see who really is better."

Lok grinned, his blue eyes shining. "Let's start with a race! Loser has to do one thing the winner wants! So I hope you're ready to do double homework Sophie!" Lok took off sprinting and Sophie hurried to catch up.

"Please! I hope you're ready to clean my entire foyer," Sophie shot back. "LeBlanche has been looking for an assistant!" The two teens raced down the streets of Venice, completely unaware that they were being watched.

The figure on the roof smiled. The tails of his suit coat snapped in the wind as his eyes intently followed the two teens. "Get ready to move," he spoke into his handheld radio. "They're approaching your location."

"We're in position and ready to move, sir," came the reply.

"Excellent." The man leaned back and let his sharp green eyes study the sky. "Let's teach these Foundation members what it means to be a Seeker!"

Lok and Sophie rounded a corner, still running and laughing when a blast of light hit the ground in front of them. The ensuing explosion sent the two teens flying back, but they landed on their feet and readied their amulets.

"Who's there?" Sophie called out.

"Very good," a man said as he walked out of the shadows, followed by two woman and another man. The first man had two diagonal scars on his cheeks, while the other man had raven black hair. The first woman was blond while the other one was red-headed. And they were all wearing suits.

"Organization," Lok growled. The first man shook his head, smiling.

"Of a sort," he said. "But not the kind you remember. Most definitely not that kind."

"Then who are you?" Sophie demanded.

"Patience, Miss Casterwill," the man said. "Our little team will remain anonymous for now. But you may call me Durendal." Lok looked more closely at Durendal. He didn't look familiar. He had brown hair that was slightly spiky and pale grey eyes. He looked to be in his late-twenties early-thirties.

"What do you want?" Lok asked. "I'm assuming you don't just ambush people for no reason."

"Quite right, Mr. Lambert," Durendal said. "It's actually quite simple. We're here, to offer you a job position." Lok scoffed.

"Like we would accept jobs from Suits. Can you believe them, Sophie?"

Sophie shook her head. "Barely. The idea is just too funny."

Durendal's smile suddenly lost all of it's warmth. "Very well. Destroy them." He stepped back and allowed his compatriots, Raven (black-haired man), Blondie (blond-haired woman) and Ginger (the red headed woman) to step forward.

"Cut them down! Redcap!" Raven yelled, summoning the goblin-esque Titan.

"Poison them, Venomaster!" Ginger called, bringing out the snake-man Titan.

"Fire away, Gigadrone!" Blondie shouted, calling the insectoid Titan.

"Ready, Sophie?" Lok asked as their foes advanced.

"Ready," she responded. "Take flight, Icarus!"

"Let's go! Finish them, Rajin the Thunderbolt! Go!" Lok and his Titan plunged into battle, with Sophie not far off while Icarus took to the sky for aerial support. "Touchram!" Lok cried, sending a blast of kinetic energy into Raven, sending him skidding back.

"Raypulse!" Sophie cried, blasting Venomaster with a healthy dose of lightning.

"Poison Fang!" Ginger screamed, sending a stream of green sludge at Rajin, who simply jumped up and avoided it, summoning a cloud of lightning to surf on.

"Rippleburst!" Raven cried, blasting Lok back with the energy spell. Raven then yelled as a bolt of lightning from Rajin sent him flying back. Sophie was busy fighting both Ginger and Blondie, and was faring pretty well. That is until Gigadrone blasted Icarus away, causing Sophie to stumble when he returned to his amulet. Blondie then sent her back with a Forceblast. Gigadrone, perched on the roof got ready to fire at Sophie when all of a sudden Solwing flew down, knocked it from its perch. Sophie gasped as Solwing flew by and landed on the arm of very familiar Seeker.

"Sophie, Lok," Dante greeted as he walked forward. "How are things?"

"Could be better," Lok admitted as he jumped back to stand by his mentor. "But not too bad considering. You?"

Dante smiled. "My day's looking up.. Organization?"

"They say they're not," Sophie said. "But they certainly seem like it."

Durendal saw Dante and smiled. Things were even better than he could have hoped. "What are you waiting for? Attack them!" Raven, Blondie and Ginger nodded and ran forward, their Titans following behind them.

"Excellent," Dante said. "Appear, Ariel!" Dante called forth his mentor's favorite Titan, who quickly went on its way to blow back Redcap with a powerful twister. "Let's take them out. Dragonfist!" Dante rushed into the fray and immediately punched Raven into a nearby wall. Sophie and Lok grinned at each other and both of them rushed in as well.

"Overslam!" Lok cried, slamming into Raven with the blue shield.

"Hyperstride!" Sophie shouted, kicking Ginger back. "Boltflare!" The ball of energy quickly took out Gigadrone. Meanwhile Ariel and Rajin were duking it out with Redcap and Venomaster. Venomaster lashed out at Rajin with his sword (A/n: Whip?) but Rajin leapt over it and finished off Venomaster with a slash. Ariel meanwhile sent a powerful tornado directly into Redcap, plowing him into a wall and back into his amulet.

"Stop!" Durendal shouted. Raven, Blondie, and Ginger immediately stopped and walked over to him. "Once again, you impress Dante Vale. You and your team, though I don't see Miss Moon here." Dante's eyes narrowed. "No matter."

"Who are you?" Lok asked. "Who do you work for?"

"Oh, that's easy," said a mysterious voice. "They work for me." A man walked out of the nearby shadows and turned to face the team. He smiled, and unlike Durendal, the smile was genuine, warm . He wore an expensive looking suit with long coat-tails that looked like it belonged on a conductor. He was young, no more than twenty two or three. His face was thin and pale, with vibrant green eyes glaring out at the team. His hair was completely white, and looked to be naturally that color. He looked more like a well-dressed college student than a leader of evil Seekers.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked.

"My name is Caliburn," he said. "And you are Sophie Casterwill, Lok Lambert, and Dante Vale," he said, pointing to each of them. "The fourth team members is Zhalia Moon and the four of you are usually accompanied by a flying, amulet-less Titan named Cherit. Sophie's parents are dead, Lok's father is missing, and your mentor, Mr. Vale, is Metz, chairman of the Huntik Council." Lok couldn't keep the amazement off of his face as he looked at Caliburn and he had a feeling that Sophie couldn't either. Dante simply narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know so much?" Dante asked.

"I'm a big fan," Caliburn said. His voice was tinged with an English accent, and sounded somewhat musical.

"I'm sure you are," Dante muttered.

"Honestly, I am. When you defeated the Professor it allowed me to put forth my plan. It freed me to create my own group."

"And what group would that be?"

Caliburn smiled. "The Order of Ensis. The Order of The Blade. A group of Seekers devoted to collecting artifacts, finding Titans, and, showing the world our power."

"Sounds like a rip-off of the Organization, Sophie commented. Caliburn smiled.

"Poke fun if you want Sophie, but believe me, we're more than the Organization could ever be. The Organization was a scam created by the Professor, used to simply try and cure him of his curse. It was nothing more than a tool for the Professor, a means for the Professor's desired end."

"And how are you any different?" Lok accused.

"Simple. MY men are loyal to me, not brainwashed into thinking that they are. And I am not simply using them to complete a goal I could not do myself. We are working together." Caliburn folded his hands and looked at them Team. "And I was here to offer you jobs."

"And why would we want them?"

"The normal reasons. Wealth, fame, power. Things like that."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Dante said.

Caliburn smiled again. "I figured as such. I plan on seeing you all again soon. But don't think for a second that these are my only men; I have other Commanders besides Durendal, and they will be meeting you in the future. Auraport!" The five Order members turned into purple light and vanished. Dante frowned as he saw a piece of paper where Caliburn had once been. He picked it up to discover that it was a torn page from a book. On the page was a picture of panpipes, with another picture of what looked like a satyr playing them. The first sentence read, "Pan was worshiped in Ancient Greece as a god of the wild, rustic music, and even hunting." Dante turned the page to find elegant handwriting that said, "Happy hunting Mr. Vale. Say hello to Miss Moon for me. -Caliburn." Dante folded the page and turned to his teen companions.

"Seekers, we have a mission."

**A/N: Alright. So. Durendal is the name of the blade that Roland, a paladin of Charlemagne and the hero of the epic La Chanson de Roland, carried, and was said to have many magical properties. It was also the Sword of Air in the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series (I did not steal that). Caliburn is another name for Excalibur. And auraport is my own spell. Warning: There are probably going to be Titans in my story that weren't on the cartoon, and I'll post pictures of them on my page as I introduce them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rickman

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read it, and special thanks to those who reviewed it (Jane Eyre0 and a Guest), and those who decided to follow it (Golden Sky the Alicorn). To answer some questions. Guest (E): Den won't show up for a bit. For now it's still going to be before season two (guess I wasn't clear...). And thank Jane. So for these next two chapters its going to be Pan, and in this one, Rickman from the comics is going to show up (He and his Titans will be up on my profile if you want to see them). So, um...yeah. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. It is the property of Rainbow.**

**Chapter 2: Rickman**

**Dante's House, Venice, Italy...**

Lok, Sophie and Dante walked in and Lok immediately flopped down on the couch. "Talk about weird," he said. "Those...Order guys were something else."

"They certainly were different," Dante commented. "But we have other matters to attend to. Like finding Pan." Dante walked over and opened up his Holotome while Cherit flew into the room.

"When did you get here?" he asked in his normal, slightly raspy voice. He then looked Lok up and down and frowned. "Lok, did you get picked on again in school?"

Lok looked at Cherit and sighed. "No, , Ford and his gang know better than to mess with me now."

"We got ambushed," Sophie explained. "A group of strange Seekers calling themselves the Order of Ensis."

"And where were you Cherit?" Lok asked. "You probably could have helped out."

Cherit grinned sheepishly. "Would you believe me if I told you that I was looking for a new power for you?"

"Not really," Lok admitted. "Unless...what kind of power? Would it help me beat Sophie? How about Zhalia? Ooh, will it let me beat Dante?" Lok turned to Cherit, his eyes bright. "Show me!"

"You were napping weren't you Cherit?" Sophie asked. Cherit nodded and chuckled nervously.

Lok immediately looked crestfallen. "So...no power?"

Cherit chuckled again. "No power...heh. You're not too mad are you Lok?" Lok frowned, then a grin split across his face.

"Let me show you how mad I am!" he yelled, jumping up and lunging at Cherit who darted away, with Lok instantly giving chase. "Come on, Cherit! I just want to talk!"

"No way, Lok!" Cherit said. "I'm not letting you get me!" Dante chose that moment to look up and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Everyone come here," he said, calling everyone over. "I've just talked to Metz, and he agrees that the Order is strange, but right now, we have to focus on this." Dante hit a key and a hologram popped up, showing a man with goat legs and horns dressed in a simple Greek toga playing panpipes. "The Titan Pan."

"Pan," the robotic voice of the Holotome said. "Attack: 3. Defense: 2. Type: Gaia-Titan Sorcerer. Size: Average. Special Ability: Madness."

"Pan was worshipped by the Greeks as a god of shepherds, nature. rustic music and hunting," Sophie said. "We get our word 'panic' from him because during a war between the gods and Titans, Pan screamed so loudly and it was terrifying that it caused the enemy to run away."

"Where is he?" Lok asked. "And where's Zhalia?"

"Zhalia is off on a solo-mission," Dante said. "And Metz said that the last place where Pan was ever seen was Paxi."

"Paxi?"

"A series of islands in Greece," he explained. "The largest one, and the one where Metz and I are convinced that his amulet is hidden on the largest island, Paxos. We're meeting a colleague, Mason, there tomorrow. Our plane leaves in two hours."

"Then we better pack!" Sophie cried running out. Lok yelped and ran out, following her, with Cherit flying after him, chuckling.

Prague, Czech Republic...

Professor Rickman walked down the halls of the old Castle, scowling.

In one mission, with one Team, the Huntik Foundation had destroyed the Organization, sending their leader to who knows where, and plummeting their beloved group into chaos.

Rickman sighed. "How has it come to this?" he asked the two female Suits trailing him. "Dante Vale and his team destroyed the Organization. DANTE!" Rickman pounded the wall. "We need to bring the Organization back to where it once was."

"I may have a solution, sir," one of the Suits said, her name being Bonnie. "We intercepted a Huntik Foundation transmission about a Titan called Pan being hidden away in the Paxi islands." Bonnie paused then added, "The transmission was sent from Dante Vale's Holotome."

The frown on Rickman's face quickly vanished, replaced by a vicious grin. "Pan huh? Perfect! That's just the kind of Titan the Organization needs to get back on its feet!" He clapped Bonnie and the other Suit, Celina, on their backs. "Pack up and get the men ready. We're going to Greece."

The Next Day, Paxos, Greece...

Dante, Sophie, Lok and Cherit walked out onto the streets of Paxos from their hotel, looking for their contact Mason.

"I don't see him anywhere," Lok frowned. They had seen a picture of Mason earlier and he had looked like the kind of guy to stick out in a crowd.

"That's because he's currently getting me coffee," Zhalia said from behind Lok. Lok shrieked and jumped up, turning around to face the amused Zhalia, who was in her normal outfit. "His attempts at flirting with me are actually quite adorable, if ill-advised." At the last part Zhalia gave Dante a very direct look, causing him to cough awkwardly.

"Yes, well, let's go and find him shall we?" he said. The four Seekers walked off, with Cherit peeking out of Lok's bag.

"Have you met this Mason before, Dante?" Cherit asked. Dante shook his head.

"I've heard of him, but never met him. He's an expert on almost anything Greek, and grew up on Paxos. If anyone has any clue where Pan is, its him." They walked up to the small cafe where Zhalia had been in and found Mason as he was leaving the cafe. Mason had hair that had been dyed a dark green color and dark blue eyes, with a tan jacket and dark jeans.

"Who are your friends Zhalia?" he asked, then spotted Dante. "Oh, don't tell me. This is Dante Vale's team, and you're a part of it." He sighed. "All the best girls are taken."

"Mason," Dante said. "We need you to show us where Pan is." Mason smiled.

"Straight and to the point, I like it." Mason took a sip from his coffee and handed Zhalia hers. "Follow me, I'll show you."

A few minutes later they were walking in the forest. "There's this one spot," Mason was saying, "where the leaves are the most colorful, the grass grows the most bountiful and you just feel so alive." He led them to the spot, and the change was noticeable. The grass and leaves were a much more brilliant green color than any other spot in the forest, and the sunlight felt so much stronger. As they stepped into the area, the whole Team, including Cherit, felt incredibly energized.

"Pan must be somewhere nearby," Cherit said. "That energy could only be from a Titan!"

Dante looked around and frowned. "There is nothing here to suggest the hiding place of an amulet..."

"Which must mean the amulet is below us!" Lok finished. "That's why its only this spot!"

"Well done Mr. Lambert!" called a familiarly haunting voice. "I knew you'd figure it out!" The Team whirled around to see their old foe standing there. Nothing had changed. The white suit with dark shirt and red tie, the white trenchcoat, and the arrogant smile on his face. "You just saved me and my men a hard day's work searching for the Titan."

"Rickman," Dante growled. Professor Rickman was the one Organization member who, besides the Professor, Dante had a personal vendetta against. When Dante was younger, Rickman had attacked him, stealing the treasure he had found and nearly killing Dante in the process. Dante and his Team had gone up against Rickman in the past, but Dante still couldn't shake off that initial defeat.

"Vale," Rickman responded casually. So good to see you alive and well. That just means I get to change all of that."

"We beat you before, Rickman, and we can do it again," Zhalia said.

Rickman laughed. "Glad to see you're still so confident, Miss Moon. But we're a brand new Organization!" He opened up his arms and his Suits stepped forward. Celina and Bonnie along with three other male Suits. "Believe me, you don't stand a chance. Men! Take them!"

"Hold them back, Bellona!" Celina cried, bringing the leonine gladiator into battle.

"Take to the skies, Sunhawk!" Bonnie shouted, sending the scarlet bird-Titan out.

"Tear them apart, Bonelasher!" a Suit yelled.

"Curse them, Dark Pharaoh!" the second Suit yelled.

"Fire away, Gigadrone!" called the last Suit. Soon all five Titans and their Seekers were staring down at the Huntik Team.

"You guys focus on the Suits," Dante ordered. "I'll take on Rickman. Hyperstride!" Dante jumped up and over the Suits, heading towards Rickman.

"Move!" Zhalia cried as Gigadrone started pelting the area with bolts. "Fight for you lady, Kilthane!" The dark knight Titan stormed out onto the field and crashed into Bellona's shield. Kilthane started pounding away, but the shield was very strong. Meanwhile Sunhawk swooped down and picked up Bonelasher, lifting him up and dropping him back down for an aerial assault.

Lok and Sophie rolled out of the way as Bonelasher came crashing down. "We need to get rid of their air support," Lok muttered. "Take aim, Arawn the Hunter!" Soon Robin Hood's most trusted Titan was standing on the field, his bow at the ready. "Take out Sunhawk and Gigadrone!" Lok ordered. Arawn nodded and loaded an arrow and fired. Gigadrone, who had leapt up to fire an aerial bolt, was slammed by the arrow and sent crashing down.

"Heal us, Peque!" Sophie cried, summoning out the Mayan Titan. Peque immediately ran out and lashed out at Bonelasher, jumping up and spin kicking it back. Bonelasher growled and charged and Peque readied her knife. Meanwhile Arawn finished off Gigadrone with a second arrow and then shot at Sunhawk, who tried to dodge, but got nicked in the wingtip. Zhalia, Sophie, and Lok all rushed in to fight the Suits, with Zhalia taking on Celina, Sophie Bonnie, and Lok two male Suits.

"What are you waiting for?" Zhalia asked Mason. "A signal? Invoke your Titans!"

"Right," Mason said, reaching into his pocket. "Charge, Freelancer!" The knight-like Titan rushed into battle, quickly joining the fray by charging at Dark Pharaoh.

Meanwhile Dante and Rickman were fighting each other for all they were worth.

"Dragonfist!" Dante cried, lashing out at Rickman.

"Armorbrand," Rickman replied, effortlessly blocking the strike. "Thundercut!" Dante dodged the jab at his head, then blocked another directed at his chest. "You've gotten better, Vale."

"And you've stayed the same," Dante said. "Touchram!"

"Blasteater! Rippleburst!" The blast of energy from Rickman's finger plowed into Dante and sent him into a nearby tree, hard. "Augerfrost!" Dante ducked down as the ice beam blew a good size hole into the tree. "Stormflare!" A pillar of fire burst from Rickman's fingers and was sent at Dante.

"Chillskin!" Dante shouted, creating a white aura around him, causing the fire to pass around him harmlessly. "Riptide!" A stream of water plowed into Rickman, sending him staggering back.

"Nice trick, Dante," Rickman grunted. "But no good. Stoneblade!" A blade made out of blue energy flew towards Dante, who jumped up and towards Rickman.

"Dragonfist!" he yelled,

"Thundercut!" Rickman shouted. The two melee spells collided, and a shockwave was sent out, blasting both back.

Back at the big battle, Arawn shot down Sunhawk, and then aided Freelancer in his battle against Dark Pharaoh, shooting down his energy orbs and hitting him as well. Peque finished off Bonelasher with a powerful stab to the chest, and then double-teamed Bellona, who's shield and sword combo kept Kilthane at bay, and the two finished the lion-Titan off.

"Mindsight," Zhalia whispered, using her signature power on Celina. Zhalia then proceeded to effortlessly dodge each and every one Celina's attacks, smirking the whole time. Celina jabbed at her, and Zhalia stepped aside and threw her, using her own momentum against her. Celina hit the ground hard, and didn't get up.

"Honorguard!' Sophie cried, blocking an Augerfrost sent by Bonnie. "Raypulse!" The lightning bolt split the air and rammed into Bonnie, sending her flying back into one of the Suits Lok was fighting.

The other Suit was quickly taken out as well. "Boltflare!" Lok shouted, blinding the Suit. "Doublespell! Hyperstride, Overslam!" The Hypstride-empowered Overslam sent the poor Suit spiraling back. The final Suit looked around at his fallen comrades, then at the three Seekers in front of him.

"Augerfrost!" Sophie, Zhalia, and Lok called. The three spells blasted into him, and sent the man flying up and away. At the same time, the combined efforts of Freelancer and Arawn sent Dark Pharaoh back to his amulet.

Rickman glanced over at his beaten henchmen and growled. "Till next time, Dante," he said. "Darkfog!" Thick, black smoke covered the whole battlefield, and by the time it was gone, Rickman and his Suits were as well.

"Good work everybody," Dante said, walking over. "But we still have a mission to complete."

"So, what? Are we just going to dig here?" Lok asked, referring to the spot they had assumed Pan was. Dante shook his head, smiling.

"I'll explain later. For now, let's head back to the hotel for some rest and food. Then, suit up. We're going boating."

**A/N: So, next Chapter, the Order is going to come back into play. And please read and review, or if you are very nice, follow/favorite the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Clarent

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read the last chapter, and very special thanks to those who reviewed (Jane Eyre0, E, and Elavan-x) along with everyone who decided to follow it. I hoped you guys are cool with me using the comic villains, they're more fun to write with than Wilder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik. If I did, these works of literature would become episodes rather than just being posted on the Internet.**

**Chapter 3: Clarent**

**Paxos, Greece, That Afternoon...**

Lok looked out over the water as their speedboat blurred by on the water, throwing spray up into the air. Lok took a deep breath in and sighed. He loved this part of missions, riding the speedboats.

"Penny for your thoughts, my boy?" Cherit asked.

"Nothing much," Lok replied. "Just enjoying the peace while I still can."

"You better enjoy it as much as you can," Zhalia said from behind. "Rickman is coming."

Lok bolted up and looked behind them, and sure enough, another speedboat, with Rickman very clearly in the bow, was following them. "We'll need to make some detours," Dante called back from the wheel. "We can't risk leading Rickman to Pan."

Rickman watched Dante's boat make a turn and begin to loop the island. "He's trying to stop us from finding the Titan," he muttered. "No matter. Men! Invoke your Titans and stop them!"

Celina nodded. "Right, Professor. Drown them, Neptunia!" The female water Titan jumped into the water and began swimming towards the Huntik Team's boat.

"Fire away, Gigadrone!" a Suit called. The insectoid Titan took flight and began heading towards the boat.

"Take shape!" Rickman called. "Wendigo!" The wind-wolf Titan took form and began to fly over to the boat.

"We have company!" Mason called back as he watched.

"I'll take out Gigadrone," Lok said confidently. "Lend me your wings, Kipperin!" The green winged Titan attached itself to Lok, who took flight. He flew towards Gigadrone, yelling, "Raypulse!" The lightning bolt blasted into Gigadrone, who stumbled in the air. Neptunia snarled from below and made a gesture with her arms. A geyser burst out and hit Kipperin right in the wings, instantly destroying him. Lok plummeted, screaming. "Spidertouch!" he cried, sending the blue goo at the boat, creating a sort of rope for Lok, who began to sort of jump up and down on the water, trying to keep afloat. He pulled hard on the goo, screaming, "Hyperstride!" He pushed hard and pulled harder, whipping towards the boat. Lok crashed into the boat and the goo disconnected from his hand, and Lok rolled right into the mini-fridge. "Ow," he grumbled.

"Nicely done, Lok," Sophie smirked.

"Are you okay, Lok?" Cherit asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "But Neptunia isn't going to let us take the aerial edge, and I'm not sure if I have enough energy to invoke Arawn again."

"I've got this then," Zhalia said. "Breach the surface, Riverjaw!" The brown crocodile-like Titan jumped into the water and began swimming alongside the boat, happily swishing its tail back and forth. "Riverjaw, take out Neptunia!" The Titan almost seemed to sigh before diving into the water and swimming towards the female Titan.

Before the Team could congratulate themselves, their boat was rocked. They looked up to see Wendigo fly past them, its tornado-like arms raking the boat. "Sophie!" Dante called. "Throw up some shields!" Sophie nodded.

"Doublespell! Honorguard!" Sophie poured all her power into the spells and brought two shields into life over the boat, before the two shields merged into a huge dome of gold and pink energy. Sophie looked over at Dante and nodded.

"Take flight, Solwing!" Dante cried, calling forth his oldest and most loyal Titan. "Take out Gigadrone!" Solwing cried and took flight, heading directly towards Gigadrone, who fired off several bolts at the hawk, but Solwing merely dodged them all before ramming into Gigadrone, raking at its eyes with his talons. Wendigo snarled from above and rammed itself into the shields, causing them to flash and Sophie to grunt. The wind-wolf flew by before ramming both of its arms into the shields and blowing a huge column of wind into it. Sophie let out a little cry and fell to the floor, sweat pouring down her face as she struggled to keep up the shields.

Riverjaw rammed into Neptunia, who snarled and sent a stream of water at Riverjaw, who dived under water, and bit on to Neptunia's legs and dragged her down, before tearing her apart. Solwing then knocked Gigadrone down and before it could recover, Riverjaw burst out and bite clean through Gigadrone, sending it back to its amulet. Wendigo howled, the sound akin to a train whistle, and rushed into Solwing, battering it around with its long arms.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold the shields," Sophie gasped. "Wendigo is too strong."

"Lok," Dante shouted back, "do you have Ghostfog with you?"

"Yeah, why?" Lok asked.

"Can you invoke him?"

Lok shook his head. "I wish. Arawn and Kipperin drained me, and Ghostfog requires a lot of power. Sorry, Dante."

Dante gritted his teeth, and then a smile spread across his face. "Lok, can you take over the shields?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Do it. Sophie, I need you to invoke Grand Dragon Leviathan."

"Are you serious?" Zhalia asked before Sophie could respond. Dante nodded and then grunted as Solwing returned to his amulet.

"I'll do it," Sophie said.

"Takespell," Lok said, reaching out to Sophie. The shields changed to the blue of Armorbrands and Lok grunted as Wendigo plowed into them. "Do it now!"

"Surface! Legendary Titan of the Deeps, Grand Dragon Leviathan!"Sophie yelled, and a colossal serpent burst out of the water, roaring. It extended its short wings and looked to Sophie for orders. "Stop that boat!" It bowed its head and dived into the water, swimming quickly to the boat before bursting out of the water. It roared, the noise deafening and similar to the sound of waterfall. Its mouth opened wide, and a huge stream of water burst out of its mouth, and hit the water right in front of Rickman's boat, throwing two of the Suits overboard.

Rickman grunted. "Weakenshade!" he screamed, sending a blast of shadowy, crackling energy into Leviathan, who hissed in retaliation. "Wendigo! Destroy this oversized snake!" Wendigo turned and abandoned the boat and slammed away at Leviathan. The Legendary Titan of the Deeps didn't simply let Wendigo attack it, it fought back, biting and blasting water, but Weakenshade had done its job and eventually, Leviathan was destroyed.

"Now then, let's get our-" Rickman stopped short as he stared out into the open water. There was no sign of the boat, not even their wake. In front of him was a mass of black smoke. Rickman opened his mouth wide and howled, anger pouring out of him and into the noise. "No matter. We will not be deterred. Track them, Silverhunter!" The white wolf burst out of the amulet and began to sniff the air. It yelped and Rickman made a signal, sending the boat lurching forward.

"That was pretty smart, Dante," Cherit said as the Team climbed their way into the cave at the base of the white cliffs. Zhalia smiled as she used Thoughtspectre to hide their boat. The Team surveyed the cave, and found it to be more of a long tunnel leading down in a spiraling pattern. It was fairly wide with a high ceiling, and the whole place was abuzz with energy that seemed to refresh the Team just by being near it.

"Yeah," Lok agreed. "There's no way Rickman will find us now."

Dante shook his head. "Oh, he will. Don't forget, he has Silverhunter with him, and Silverhunter is one of the better tracking Titans there is." Lok's face fell as he realized the truth of the statement.

"Oh, right."

"But when he comes, we'll be ready." Dante assured the boy. "We'll beat him back."

"Let's hurry then," Zhalia said impatiently. "It's in our best interest to get as close to Pan as possible." The Team, including Mason, agreed and hurried off, with Lok helping Sophie along as invoking Leviathan had drained her.

"Trying to get away are we now?" Rickman called from behind the Team. Dante growled slightly as they turned to face him. Silverhunter prowled by Rickman's feet while Wendigo stretched out in behind him. "Surprised to see me so soon?"

"Not really," Dante admitted as he pulled out Caliban's amulet. "No more than I should be."

Rickman's smile grew. "This time, Dante, the fight is going to change, as I, as the saying goes, have a trick up my sleeve."

A cold feeling of dread settled in Dante's stomach. "And what would that be?"

"It would be me," Mason sneered from behind. "Touchram!" The wave of force blew the Team off of their feet and they landed on the ground a few feet away. Zhalia and Dante rolled to their feet instantly, while Sophie struggled to get up. "That was so easy," Mason said. "No one would suspect a spy to still be in place after the fall of the Professor. Of course, I'm one of the best ones."

"Every spy we meet says that," Zhalia muttered. Mason's smile, now nothing but cruel, widened.

"Perhaps. But none of them had access to your mentor's Titans did they?" Zhalia gasped. "That's right. As a Foundation operative, it was beyond easy for me to claim them for myself. Time for battle! Engage, Brahe!" The somewhat, squat, ugly golem burst out of the ground and advanced menacingly on the Team. "Bury them, Undergolem!" The larger golem stepped forward and Dante barely managed to keep his emotions in check. He knew very well that this was very, very bad.

"Clear the way, Metagolem!" he yelled, sending the powerful golem straight at Brahe.

"Put them in their place, King Basilisk!" Zhalia shouted, sending her strongest Titan at Undergolem. She and Dante rushed Mason, but the fight did not last long.

"Augerfrost!" cried the Suits from behind, blasting both of them down. And their Titans soon followed as Brahe punched Metagolem away and then helped Undergolem tear King Basilisk apart before the two rounded back towards Metagolem, and soon he too, was sent back to his amulet.

"Skingrip," Mason said, causing mummy wrappings to ensnare the Team, even Cherit.

Rickman walked forward as Mason called back Brahe. "Nicely done, Mason," Rickman said. "Perfectly executed."

Mason bowed slightly. "Thank you, Professor Rickman," he said. "Happy to help." Rickman smirked.

"Of course you are," he said. "And don't forget, there will be a reward for you." Mason smiled.

"Thanks. Now then, I'll leave Undergolem here to guard these weaklings."

It was now time for Rickman to smile. "Good. Now then, men, forward to victory and Pan!" The Suits nodded and started walking off. Rickman stayed behind for a second and smiled at Dante. "Remind you of old times doesn't it Dante? And don't worry, I'll finish you all off later. I want to savor the moment." He walked off, his laugh echoing throughout the cave.

Durendal regarded the small island that the caves led to. "There is no doubt that Pan is here," he said to the man besides him, his French accent somewhat thick due to his excitement.

The man shrugged. "If you say so, Durendal." His voice held a tinge of a Scottish accent. Durendal glanced over at him and shook his head in annoyance.

"It's obvious, Clarent," he said. "The whole island is full of Pan's energy. Flamberg!"

Raven ran up and bowed. "Yes, sir?"

"Are the Huntik Foundation on their way?"

Raven, or rather Flamberg, shook his head. "The Organization took them out, and the Organization is now on their way."

Durendal made a disgusted sound. "Fine. We will them out. Give these amulets to Rapier and Saber." Durendal dropped two amulets into Flamberg's hand. "And this one is for you." A third amulet dropped into his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now then, get into position, and we will destroy the Organization before they can claim the Titan. We will show them the power of the Order!"

Lok looked around the cave and sighed. He needed to find a way out of these bandages, or else, as Rickman had promised, they wouldn't see morning. But even if he could get out, Undergolem would undoubtedly destroy him. "What to do, what to do?" he thought. He tried using Boltflare, but without speaking, he couldn't do anything.

"Maybe Dante will think of something," Cherit said. He was the only one who could talk, as Mason covered everyone else's mouths.

"I already have," Dante said from right next to Lok. Lok gasped as he turned towards the source, but he saw no one. "Give me a moment Lok." Lok couldn't tell, but he thought he heard footsteps walking towards Undergolem. "Camoforge! Stopglue!" Dante flashed into existence as Stopglue blew Undergolem back into the wall and trapped him there.

"Dante!" Cherit cried. "How did you free yourself?"

Dante smiled as he burned Cherit's wrappings away. "I was never captured. Right before Mason captured us, I used Camoforge to hide myself while Zhalia used Thoughtspectre to make it look like I had been captured. Then it was only a matter of time." Dante burned away Lok's wrappings and the two of them quickly freed Zhalia and Sophie.

"We need to hurry," Zhalia said the moment she was free. "They already have a big jump on us."

Dante nodded. "Then let's go and say hi to our Organization friends." The Team ran forward and soon entered out onto another island. This island was full of lush, emerald green plant life, with temperate air. The sunlight was warm and bright, the water the color of sapphires, and the warm wind carried the scent of wildflowers.

"This is the place," Sophie said. "So where is the Organization?"

An explosion stopped Dante before he could answer. The Team ran towards the source and found the Organization standing in a clearing, facing a group of five Seekers.

"Durendal," Dante said. The leader turned and smiled.

"Dante," he greeted. "I don't believe I made proper introductions last time. The black-haired gentleman to my left is Flamberg, but please, call him Flame, and he's my left-hand man. The red-haired lady to my right is my right-hand woman, Rapier. The blond woman behind me is Saber, and while she isn't my right or left hand, she is like my shadow. And then the young man walking up is one of the Commanders of the Order, Clarent." Dante quickly sized up the one Durendal called Clarent. He wasn't particularly old-he looked to be a little younger than Lok. He was definitely shorter than Lok and had darker skin that signified a Middle-Eastern heritage. His black hair was shoulder-length and unruly but still looked attractive. His most interesting features were his eyes, which a bright and alarming violet color.

"Dante Vale," Clarent said, his Scottish accent thick and his voice almost a purr. The respect and admiration in his voice was clear. "Sophie Casterwill, Lok Lambert, and Zhalia Moon." He paused for a second, his eyes lingering on Zhalia, and Zhalia felt alarmed, like he knew something about her.

"What about me?" Cherit demanded.

Clarent's eyes swiveled towards Cherit and an amused smile played on his lips. "Of course. You are Cherit, the amulet-less Titan."

Durendal sighed. "Yes, very good. Now then, we have a Titan to claim."

"You mean we have a Titan to claim!" Mason yelled.

"Organization!" Rickman commanded. "Release your Titans! Destroy the Foundation and this new enemy!"

"Tear them to pieces, Ammit Heart-Eater!" called a male Suit.

"Cut them down, Redcap!" shouted the second male Suit.

"Freeze them, Jokoul!" yelled the last male Suit.

"Fire away, Gigadrone!" Celina called.

"Poison them, Venomaster!" Bonnie yelled.

"Engage, Brahe!" Mason cried. Soon all six Titans were out, including the previously invoked Wendigo and Silverhunter.

"Blades!" Durendal called. "Defeat the enemy in the name of the Order!"

"Tag in, Invisible Knight!" Flame yelled.

"Show no fear, Ferric Warbringer!" Saber shouted.

"Blow them away Storm Gladiator!" Rapier cried.

"Howl, Wolf Knight!" Clarent called.

"Charge into battle, Janus Knight!" Durendal shouted. Soon the five Titans were out on the field, and all of them looked quite powerful.

"Well they certianly have upgraded," Dante remarked. "No matter. Time to play! Caliban!"

"Finish them! Rajin the Thunderbolt!" Lok shouted.

"Fight, Feyone!" Sophie yelled.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!" Zhalia called. Their four Titans joined the field and the three sides stood, everything completely still, before the world erupted into chaos.

Storm Gladiator and Invisible Knight rushed Venomaster and Redcap respectively. Kilthan and Wolf Knight clashed together, while Silverhunter and Wendigo tag-teamed Caliban. Rajin charged in towards Brahe while Feyone went on to fight Gigadrone. Ferric Warbringer lumbered towards Jokoul who simply laughed.

"I have a score to settle with Rickman," Dante said shortly before launching into battle, weaving through the fighting Titans. He still felt bitter about the defeat he had suffered all those years ago at Rickman's hands, and was eager to show Rickman who the boss was.

"I'll take on Durendal," Zhalia said. She flipped over a running Suit, firing a Raypulse into his back as she did so.

"Leave Flame to me," Lok said. He then glanced over at Caliban, who, despite destroying Silverhunter, was having difficulty fighting Wendigo. "But first, I'll help out Caliban. Luckily I have enough energy left for this. Haunt them, Ghostfog!" The smoky Titan howled as it came to life. "Help Caliban!" Ghostfog turned into a swirling cyclone and rammed into Wendigo, sending it straight down. Wendigo howled and rushed towards Ghostfog, who simply changed into Wendigo and the two began to brawl. Lok ran past the two Titans and jumped out at Flame, yelling, "Hyperstride!" Flame looked up and jumped back as Lok crashed down right in front of him.

Flame looked at Lok with an amused sneer on his face. "Bring it, Lambert! Thundercut!"

Lok twisted around, with the punch missing him by inches. "Boltflare!"

"Armorbrand!" The blue shield flickered to life and snuffed out the little ball of light. "Augerfrost!"

"Raypulse!" The two spells collided and canceled each other out. "Doublespell! Hyperstride, Overslam!"

"Hyperstride!" Flame jumped right over Lok and twisted in midair. "Boltflare!" Lok grunted as the power hit him square in the back and sent him sprawling. "Come on, Lok! i thought you were better than this!"

Zhalia herself wasn't having much luck with Durendal. "Thundercut!" he yelled. Zhalia flipped over him and fired a Boltflare at his back, only for him to use Blasteater to cancel it out.

"Mindsight!"

"Headcage." A green light flickered to life for a moment around Durendal's head, negating Zhalia's mindsight. "Hyperstride!" Durendal jumped up and lashed out, the empowered kick driving Zhalia back. "Bad move, Moon. I was Organization too, and I know all of your little tricks."

Zhalia gritted her teeth. "Raypulse!"

"Shadowspeed!" Durendal blurred past the bolt and ran up in front of Zhalia, lashing out superhumanly fast.

"Shadowspeed!" Zhalia cried, using her newfound speed to block Durendal's blows and make some of her own.

"Touchram!" Sophie yelled, blasting Celina away. "Hyperstride!" She leapt over an Augerfrost and landed right next to Bonnie, blocking her first two attacks and then lashing out with a spinning kick, sending Bonnie crumpling to the ground.

"Raypulse!" cried Saber from behind.

"Honorguard!" The pink and gold shield blocked the new attack and Sophie turned to face Saber.

"Think you have what it takes, Casterwill?" Saber asked haughtily.

"Bring it," Sophie replied. "Raypulse!"

"Augerfrost! Boltflare!" The first spell knocked out the Raypulse, and the second one zoomed towards Sophie, who ducked under it, wincing as it burned the tips of her hair.

"Doublespell! Boltflare!" The two balls of light blasted into Saber, driving her back a few feet. Sophie jumped up and landed in front of her, and the two Seekers began trading blows.

Dante leaped back and over an Augerfrost sent by Rickman, and countered with his own Touchram. Rickman grunted as he was sent spiraling back. "Nice, Dante," Rickman gasped as he caught his breath. "But still no good. Rippleburst!"

Dante ran straight towards the beam, then bent all the way down, Matrix-style, watching as it just blasted through the air right above him. He then bent up and yelled, "Raypulse!" The bolt of lightning blasted into Rickman, sending him skittering back.

"Augerfrost!"

"Armorbrand! Boltflare!"

"Dragonfist!" Rickman punched straight through the orb, bursting it. "Touchram!"

"Touchram!" The two blasts of kinetic energy collided into each other, causing a blast of pure kinetic energy to hit the ground, sending dust flying.

"You've gotten better, Vale, that much is certain," Rickman said as he walked through the dust in a circular motion, always facing the area where he thought Dante was.

"And you've just gotten worse," Dante said from behind him. Rickman gasped and whirled around, but Dante was too fast. "Touchram!" The spell plowed into Rickman, sending him flying off the ground and into a tree.

Meanwhile Cherit landed on top of Gigadrone and grimaced. "I hate to do this, my cousin," he apologized. "But it must be done!" Cherit yelled and blasted a beam of energy straight into the Titan, sending it back to its amulet. Feyone caught the small gargoyle as he fell, and turned to face Invisible Knight, who had finished off Redcap.

Mason stood on a hill watching the battle, turning his attention to Clarent. He smirked and began to ready a power. Dante saw him and used Hyperstride to jump over there, landingin front of him. Dante frowned at him. "Avoiding the battle?"

Mason sneered. "No one down there is worth my skills. You, however, are. Raypulse!" Dante moved, almost impossibly fast, twirling to one side, dodging the spell, and moving closer to Mason, lashing out with a foot that caught him in the chest and sent him staggering back.

"That all you got Mason?"

"Please." Mason glared up at Dante. "I should have you know, that the Professor's amulets weren't destroyed. Right before his...demise, he used a power to hide them. And I found one. Release the power of ice, Nordrake!" Wintry wind howled as the ice dragon appeared. "Kill Dante Vale!"

Caliban, who had just finished working with Rajin to destroy Brahe, saw Nordrake fly towards his Seeker. He ran and jumped, landing on Nordrakes back, and attempted to redirect him.

Dante smiled. "The Professor was a good Seeker, but not because of his amulets. Titans don't make the Seeker."

Mason smirked. "That kind of reasoning is why you'll never get anywhere in the world, Vale."

"Fine. Appear, Ariel!" The wind Titan appeared and looked to Dante for directions. "Help Caliban."

Mason watched Ariel fly by and he grinned. "Time for me to get serious! Enderflame!"

"Chillskin!" Dante countered, running straight into the flames, before lashing out at Mason. Despite all his talk, Mason was only an adequate fighter, and Dante had him breathing hard in moments. Mason's eyes flickered back over to Clarent, who beat back one of the Suits attacking him.

"Shadowknife!" he cried, sending a dozen knives straight toward Clarent, who was unaware. Lok saw the knifes, and used Touchram to send Flame staggering back before using Hyperstride to jump towards Clarent.

"Watch out!" he yelled slamming into him while simultaneously shouting, "Armorbrand!" The knifes hit and bounced off the shield falling harmlessly to the ground.

Clarent looked on with horror, and something like confusion in his eyes. "Why did you save me?"

Lok turned to him and a small smile played at his lips. "Because, despite the fact that you're the bad guy, I don't want to see you dead." He extended a hand and Clarent smiled.

"So naive," he muttered. "Augerfrost!" The blue beam caught Lok high in the chest and sent him flying back, hitting the ground hard. Clarent stood up and looked at Lok's prone form, a flicker of regret in his eyes. He shook his head and walked over to the small building at the edge of the island. It was a Greek style temple, and looked beautiful. But the whole place was overrun with plants, with vines and flowers snaking up the columns and a tree growing straight through the roof. Clarent stepped inside and found the prize on the tree. He grabbed it and smiled as the familiar sensation of bonding occurred. He stepped outside and regarded the chaos of the battle and looked over at Durendal. He held up the amulet and Durendal saw it, and he nodded. Clarent nodded in response and raised the amulet, his voice vibrating with power.

"Induce panic! Pan!" he yelled. The satyr appeared in front of him, his syrinx raised to his lips. "Pan! Cover our retreat!" Pan nodded and began to play. Green drops of energy formed around him, slowly converging together to form animals of the same green color. They all growled and advanced upon Organization and Foundation Seekers alike. The Order slowly fell back and Durendal turned to Dante.

"Till next time, Dante Vale," he called. "Till next time!" The animals rushed and the Seekers panicked, blasting away with powers only to find the animals immune to the powers.

"Their illusions!" Zhalia realized. She ran straight through them, only to find Pan and the Order gone.

Rickman growled. "Organization! Retreat!" He turned to Dante and scowled. "Next time, things won't end so well for you, Vale. Darkfog!" Black smoke filled the area and when it cleared both the animals and Organization had vanished.

Dante sighed. "Let's get back to the hotel and explain this whole mess to Guggenheim."

Guggenheim frowned. "These Order blokes certianly are quite formidable aren't they?"

Dante nodded. "And not just the leaders. The men themselves are very powerful Seekers all to their own." He looked around the hotel room, which was mostly empty. Zhalia was changing in her own room, while Sophie and Lok had hit the beach. Only Cherit remained to keep Dante company.

"Aye," Cherit agreed. "And their Titans were stronger too."

Guggenheim sighed. "Is it possible that this is the last we've heard of them?"

Dante was shaking his head before Guggenheim had finished. "No way. Their leader, Caliburn, didn't seem like the type to just give in easily, to just plan for something as small as a single Titan. We'll be seeing them again, and soon. But next time, they won't be the ones who win."

**A/N: So, I hoped you guys liked this. Read and review please, and the images for the Titans are all up on my wall. I figured I should explain some naming stuff now too.**

**Clarent was the name of the ceremonial sword that Mordred stole from, and then used to kill, King Arthur in the legends. Hopefully you all know what a saber and a rapier is. A flamberg is a type of sword where the blade is cut to make it look like flames, sort of undulating. Its supposed to cause uncomfortable vibrations for the opponent when their blade hits it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hoozoto

**A/N: Hi again you guys. So, you know, the usual. Thanks for the reviews and faves and follows, and please read and review (they are very helpful).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers.**

**Chapter 4: Hoozoto**

**Somewhere in England...**

Clarent stared at the dummy standing across from him. Made out of straw and cloth, it was fairly crude, but an effective training dummy. Especially once animated through powers.

"Lifegrant," he muttered, flicking a hand towards the dummy. A bolt of cobalt light flew into it, and the dummy sat up, blue eyes burning bright. It stood up, and grabbed two swords, twirling them around expertly. It the ran towards Clarent, who stood his ground, moving at the last second as a sword swished through the air where his neck had been moments ago, ducking under it and moving behind it.

"Raypulse," he said. The bolt of lightning hit the dummy and it burst apart into a storm of straw and cloth, with some of the cloth singed. "Too easy," he spat. He turned to another dummy, this one made out wood and resembling an artist's mannequin. "Lifegrant." The mannequin stood up and rushed Clarent, moving incredibly fast. It lashed out with its hands, and though Clarent twisted out of the way, he was hit in the stomach by a lightning fast kick. He grunted and was sent back a few feet.

Clarent smiled grimly. "Nimblefire!" The fiery aura surrounded him and he raced forward, lashing out superhumanly fast. The dummy moved about as fast, with the two of them lashing out at each other and dodging each other's blows. Clarent kicked out, yelling, "Hyperstride!" The kick sent the mannequin back near the area where the last dummy had broken apart. It picked up the fallen swords and rushed towards Clarent.

Clarent drew his own short sword and muttered, "Battleforge." His blade began to shine, and blue energy constructs appeared on the blade, making it longer-from about one foot to four feet-and thicker. Clarent lashed out with the blade, taking on the mannequin. The blades collided multiple times until Clarent swung his sword extra hard. His blade hit one of the dummy's swords, and the dummy's sword broke. The mannequin stumbled back, almost out of confusion, before Clarent lashed out again, breaking the other sword. He then stabbed the mannequin in the chest and withdrew his sword, kicking the mannequin back. He willed the construct away and sheathed his sword. Clarent pushed his will, and forced the mannequin to remain active.

"Dragonfist," he said, summoning the energy around both of his hands. "Nimblefire!" He moved lightning fast, lashing out and causing splinters to fly out with every hit. With one last hit he punched straight through the dummy's chest, creating a rather sizable hole in the dummy. Before the dummy collapsed, Clarent clenched his hands together and swung them down at the dummy's head, causing the head to burst apart into splinters, and the mannequin collapsed.

Clarent looked at the mannequin with distaste. "Boltflare." The wooden body burst into flame, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Riptide." A stream of water hit the mannequin, instantly extinguishing the flames. Clarent turned and saw Caliburn standing in the entrance of the gym. He wore a suit as usual, this one storm cloud grey and much more business like than his suit with the tails. Underneath the suit jacket he wore a black shirt with a silver tie. And as usual when in the base, his amulet rested on his chest. It was a dark grey-blue amulet that was in the shape of a curved diamond-wider at the top than the bottom-with two tusk-like decorations curling out from the bottom up, with a pale grey gem in the center. He leaned on his cane- a black wooden cane with a silver eagle head on top with a metal ring just under it inscribed with runes, with more runes placed sporadically on the length of the cane- with one hand.

"Caliburn," Clarent greeted, all of a sudden feeling rather underdressed in his gym clothes, compromising of simple black drawstring pants and a loose grey tunic belted at his waist with his hair tied back into a small ponytail. Caliburn almost always had that effect on people. Clarent grabbed his towel and wiped the sweat off of his brow before hanging it over his shoulder. "What's up?"

Caliburn walked up to another mannequin, and instead of answering, put his hand on its chest. A flicker of power fled into the mannequin, animating it. Caliburn walked back and gestured for the mannequin to attack him. The mannequin picked up a large battle axe and rushed towards Caliburn. Caliburn pointed his cane at it and said, power lacing his words, "Lightning Rune." The runes on the ring temporarily blazed to life, glowing a light blue color before fading. A series of runes appeared in the air in front of him, with the runes being made out of blue light. The runes then merged together, and the collective light turned into a bolt of lightning and lashed out, striking the mannequin. The mannequin was instantly destroyed, turning into nothing but splinters. Caliburn turned to Clarent and smiled.

"I have a mission for you," he said simply.

Clarent raised an eyebrow at the ruins of the mannequin. "Was that necessary?" he said, waving a hand towards it.

Caliburn smiled, a genuine, warm smile. "It was not. But I need to use my powers every now and then to keep sharp."

Clarent rolled his eyes but smiled. "Where is this mission of mine going to be?"

"Have you heard of Templo Mayor?" Clarent nodded.

"It was a huge temple in Tenochtitlan, now Mexico City," Clarent recited. "There were seven temples, and a few of them, like the first one, couldn't be excavated."

Caliburn smiled and nodded approvingly. "Right. Well, according to some newly discovered information from our friends the Foundation and Organization, there is a treasure within the first temple. This treasure is said to be the crown of an Aztec king with a power inscribed on it."

"There's only one problem," the Scottish youth said. "The first temple hasn't been excavated and probably never will be due to high lakebed. And the temple was said to not have even survived."

Caliburn smiled again. "Well done, Clarent. Yes, the facts say so, but our friends believe that the temple, or at least that the tunnel to the part of the temple that holds the crown along with that part of the temple, was preserved through the use of magic."

Clarent considered this for a second, then nodded. "Alright. When do I leave?"

"Immediately," the British man said. "Your team, Estoc, Curtana and Sabina, will meet you there. Now then, you had better get ready." Caliburn turned to leave, and then twisted his head back, as if a thought had occurred to him. "Just so you know, you will probably have to fight Dante's Team again. Be ready."

**Venice, Italy...**

Dante stared out the window, deep in thought. Their last mission had ended in failure, which was not something Dante was used to. From what he heard about the Order's Seekers from his own teammates, they were stronger than most Suits they had fought. Lok even said that Flamberg was easily on or near Defoe's level, and Zhalia had said that Durendal was stronger than both Defoe and Grier.

Dante turned around as he heard a beeping sound. A light flashed on his TV and he walked over, picking up his remote and turning it on to reveal Metz, the head of the Huntik Council and Dante's mentor. Dante was about to say hi when he saw the concerned look on his mentor's face. "What's wrong, Metz?"

"More things than there should be," the German man said. "The Order struck a blow against us recently."

Lok and Sophie, with Cherit close behind, ran into the room, having heard the beep and Metz's voice. "What's up, Dante?" Lok asked.

Sophie noticed Metz and bowed her head, elbowing Lok. "Chairman Metz," she greeted. "What causes you to contact us?"

Metz hid a grin at their behavior. "It's just Metz, Sophie," he said. "And there's a problem."

"A problem?" Cherit asked. "What problem?"

"The Order attacked our headquarters in London," Metz said, a pained look on his face.

"They attacked the Tower of London?" Zhalia asked, surprise evident in her voice. Lok turned to see her walking into the house from outside. He hadn't even heard her enter the house.

"Tower of London?" Sophie asked. "Your London headquarters is the Tower of London?"

"What's the Tower of London?" Lok asked, oblivious as always.

Dante gave Lok an oblique look. "It's an old palace and fortress," he explained. "It used to be a prison, until 1952. Then the Foundation made a base underneath the Tower."

"And it's one of our most secure bases," Metz said. "A group of Seekers attacked it, led by a Frenchman."

"Durendal," Zhalia muttered.

"Were there any serious injuries?" Dante asked.

"Only a few," Metz said. "About seven of our Seekers were sent to the hospital care for intensive care. Most of them only retained minor injuries. Luckily, Montehue and Tersly were nearby, and the two of them managed to drive back some of the Order members. They fled and disappeared into the city."

"How many Seekers attacked?" Zhalia asked. The Tower was one of the largest Foundation bases, with close to a dozen Seekers in it at any one time.

"That's the scary part," Metz said. "Our reports say it was only a group of four."

Sophie gasped while Lok's jaw dropped. Dante narrowed his eyes and looked at Zhalia, who had the same look on her face. Despite the fact that they had fought Durendal's team, it was impressive that only four Seekers could practically destroy one of their strongest bases. "Did they take anything with them?" Dante asked. "Amulets or otherwise?"

"No amulets or treasures," Metz said. "But they downloaded a lot of information from us."

"What information?" Zhalia asked.

"Our information on the Templo Mayor," admitted Metz. "And about our speculation of a crown with a power inscribed on it hidden in the first temple, which we believe was preserved through magic and that there is a tunnel leading to it."

Dante frowned. "That information was top-secret. No one but a few operatives even knew about it."

"We'll worry about that later," Metz said, an uneasy look on his face. "For now I want you and your team to head to Templo Mayor and enter the first temple to retrieve the crown and any other magical artifact you can."

Dante nodded and turned to his younger teammates. "You two better go pack." Sophie and Lok nodded and ran off, with Cherit behind them. Dante turned back to Metz, with Zhalia giving him a questioning look.

"You two think that there's a traitor don't you?" she asked. Metz and Dante nodded.

"Either a traitor," Metz said, "or some of the members of the Order were former Foundation agents."

"Its possible," Dante murmured. "That could explain their Titans, and how powerful they were."

"And if that's the case," Metz said, "then none of our secrets are secrets anymore. Now then, we've booked you a flight for tomorrow morning, and two old friends will meet you there."

Dante smiled. "I bet Montehue won't shut up about how he saved the Tower all by himself." Metz chuckled and signed off.

**Benito Juárez International Airport, Mexico City...**

Lok stepped outside, looking around for the familiar face of Montehue. "I don't see him," he said.

"Patience, Lok," Cherit said, sticking his head out of Lok's bag. "I'm sure Montehue will be here."

"He probably already is here," Dante said as he walked outside. "If I know Montehue, he pop out right when we least expect it." Sophie and Zhalia followed behind him.

"I hope so," Sophie said. "Montehue will certainly be handy in a fight against the Order."

Zhalia smiled slightly. "Not so much with Tersly. Knowing him, he'll already be in danger."

Lok was about to say something when a white SUV drove up rapidly, swerving through the other parked cars, before spinning around in a complete 180 turn. The driver side door opened and a big burly man with dun brown hair stepped out, laughing. "Oh, Tersly, I forgot how fun driving can be!" His English accent only seemed to add more merriment to his words.

The passenger side door opened and a thin, red haired rather nervous looking young man with glasses stepped out. He fiddled with his glasses before smoothing his hair back. "Ye-yeah, fun." He then turned to the four Seekers and smiled. "Dante! Zhalia, Sophie, and Lok! How nice to see you all again!"

"Hello, Tersly," Dante greeted, an amused smirk on his face. "Montehue's driving any better?"

Tersly laughed nervously. "Not really."

"Dante!" Montehue bellowed. "Good to see you! Now then, pack up! It's going to be a long drive." Montehue with the aid of the others loaded up the bags before loading into the SUV. "Now then," Montehue said as he awkwardly slid into the front seat, "did you hear about how myself and Tersly, by ourselves, defeated a dozen powerful Seekers?"

**Templo Mayor Dig Site, One Hour Later...**

"...and then, with another Dragonfist that Order Seeker was sent flying through the walls while Fenris tore his Titan to pieces. Another one tried to sneak up on me, but with a Raypulse he was sent flying. Oh, you should have seen what happened next. Twenty-odd Seekers were fleeing from me and Tersly! Ha! Oh, I'm sure you could never have done anything like it, Dante!" Montehue looked around the group as they walked, realizing that no one was focusing. "Did I already tell you that story?"

"About fifteen times," Lok said, smiling. "Each time there are more and more Seekers."

"Oh," Montehue said, looking crestfallen.

"But that doesn't mean it isn't a great story," Tersly said hurriedly.

"Yeah, Montehue," Dante said. "You would become an excellent fiction novelist with the amount of make-believe you put in that story."

Montehue opened his mouth to respond before closing it again, obviously confused. Dante smirked, while Sophie and Tersly tried to stifle laughs. Montehue looked around before shaking his head. "Thank you, Dante." Zhalia smiled at Dante, who shrugged.

The group of five Seekers walked on, following the directions from Dante's Holotome, till they reached the spot the coordinates. "The entrance should be here somewhere," Dante said as he and the Seekers spread out.

"Maybe this will help," Tersly said, pulling an amulet out of his pocket. "Give us a hand, Red Searcher!" The winged-eyeball began to float around, looking everywhere, before moving up and down excitedly. It wrapped its tentacles around Tersly's arms and pointed to a small rock jutting out of the ground.

"This is it huh?" Lok said as he kneeled down in front of it. "Farslip." The green light hit the rock, and the ground began to rumble. Lok scrambled back as a stairway opened from behind the rock.

"Nicely done, Lok," Dante said as he walked into the stairway. "Now then, lets go and find a crown."

"A girl does need to get new jewelry every now and then," Zhalia commented. The five Seekers, with Lok and Cherit taking the rear, descended down into the temple, unaware of the four Seekers watching them.

Clarent smiled. "See? I told you they would find the entrance for us."

"Maybe," Estoc said, unconvinced, his voice tinged by a French accent. He was a slight person, about five-seven maximum and a hundred and fifteen pounds soaking wet. He looked to be about seventeen years old, and had bleached blond hair and brown eyes. "But they are going to beat us to the treasure."

"Indeed," Curtana said, rather curtly. Curtana, like Estoc, was a fairly new member to the Order, and he was about sixteen. Unlike the others, he came from the U.S. Curtana had dyed his hair, no doubt as a sign of rebellion, a dark green color which matched his eyes. He was taller than Estoc and Clarent.

"And then we will have to deal with Caliburn, empty-handed," Sabina lamented. She was about the same age as Estoc and had blond hair streaked with purple, with blue eyes that were occasionally hidden by the hair. She had been recruited out of Poland by Joyeuse, and was Clarent's favorite team member, mainly because she didn't question his every move.

Clarent sighed and pinched his nose. "They will not get the treasure first. And trust me. They'll go through the temple, setting off or helping us identify the traps, and then we'll beat them back and take the crown for ourselves, alright?" Sabina nodded with Curtana following suit. Estoc did the same a couple of moment's later, though his was obviously reluctant. "Good. Now then, lets get us a crown."

**First Temple of Templo Mayor...**

Sophie looked around the temple, silently reading the pictographs on the walls. They were incredible, and though she could only make out less than half of them, the story was still incredible.

"These images are awesome," Tersly said from behind her, intently studying the pictographs.

"What do they say?" Dante asked.

"They tell of a king with a great power," Tersly read. "Or...I think it says king."

"What do you mean?" Zhalia asked.

"These pictographs are...confusing," Tersly admitted. "This pictograph can either mean 'king'...or 'god'."

"So what can this king-god, or god-king do?" Montehue asked.

"They...they say that this king/god has the power to..." Tersly gulped, his voice shaking. "They say that he has the power to call down storms."

"What does that mean?" Lok asked, ignorant as usual. Dante looked at where Lok stepped, and he grimaced as the stone .

"Lok," he said gently but sternly. "Don't move." Lok froze instantly, putting his other back down.

"What's wrong?" Dante stepped in front of Lok and looked around, before alighting on a spot on the wall, nodding.

"Lift your foot fast, Lok," Dante ordered. "Lift your foot back and jump back as fast and as far back as you could, on the count of three." Lok nodded, readying himself. "One...two...three!" Lok threw himself back, right by Dante, and there was a buzzing sound as several bolts of actual lightning flew from holes spread across five feet of walls. "Doublespell! Armorbrand!" Dante threw shields over both Lok and himself, and the bolts slammed into them. The other bolts burst into the walls, creating holes the size of cantaloupes with burn marks.

"That's the power of storms," Zhalia said.

"A Seeker with the power to call up storms," Sophie said, her voice full of an odd mixture of wonderment and terror, "could have the power to destroy cities. Their enemies would be powerless!"

"You can't fight Mother Nature," Dante commented. "Tersly, do they mention a name for this Seeker?"

"They call him...Tlaloc!" Tersly cried. The others, including Montehue, gasped.

"Who's Tlaloc?" Lok asked.

"An Aztec god," Sophie explained. "He was a god of rain, fertility and water. The people praised him for his power to give life and sustenance to them, but he was also feared for his power to cast hail, lightning and thunder upon them."

"A.K.A, storms," Zhalia said.

"He was powerful?" Lok asked.

"Lok," Tersly said gently, "he ruled the fourth layer of the earth, the heavens, basically paradise. He was the sun for a while. He was a god of water. The one who controls water, can control the world, Lok. Without water, there can be no life. Animals and plants would die. Everything would die. Water can destroy too, it can wear down rock, destroy buildings, and drown plants and animals." Tersly threw his hands up. "He could create storms. With that kind of power, you could destroy any army, conquer any city."

"Oh my," Cherit said. "That's very powerful."

"Remember Thor?" Montehue said. Lok nodded. "He was so powerful that people thought he was a god."

"And Tlaloc was a huge god in the Aztec myths," Zhalia said. "That means that anyone who gets their hands on that power would be as powerful as gods."

"That's really bad," Lok admitted. "So then, why are we still talking about it?"

The group marched on and within a half-hour they reached a very large, circular chamber. The room's diameter was about the length of a football field. Majority of the chamber was a large pit with a lake beneath. Ringing the lake was a round circular walkway-about the width of a compact car. In the middle of the chamber was a pillar the size, with the top being as wide and long as a minivan. On the pillar was a pedestal, and on the pedestal was an ornate box about the length and width of a laptop. Placed around the chamber were five thin stone bridges, which, when viewed from above looked like a rather simple star.

"That," Lok said, "is very impressive."

"And very dangerous," Zhalia commented. She pointed to the thin bridges. "Those things are death traps. If I was in charge of protecting the treasure, than I would make the way to the chamber easy to access, and then make those bridges so full of traps that even one step would result in death."

"I agree," Montehue said as he picked up a stone. He tossed it onto a nearby bridge, and the instant it hit the bridge, the bridge turned to mist, causing the rock to plunge into the water, where a very large alligator jumped up and swallowed it.

"Well, that's not good," Sophie said.

"Well, I'll just fly over to the crown with Kipperin and grab it," Lok said, pulling the amulet out.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Dante said. He picked up another rock and threw it up into the air, about teen feet above the bridges. Water spiraled out of the lake and shot off towards the rock, turning into watery spears, before freezing. The spears stabbed through the rock, obliterating it, and flew nearly a foot into the walls.

Cherit gulped and landed on Lok's shoulder. "I think flying is a very bad idea."

"So, the bridges are trapped, and the air above them is also trapped," Sophie said. "So how do we get across?"

Dante frowned and pointed at the drawing above the door behind them. "A sun," he said. "With some sort of writing. Tersly, what does that say?"

Tersly looked at it and frowned. "It says 'The First'. What does that mean?"

"What does that mean, indeed?" Clarent asked from behind them. The team whirled to see him and three Seekers standing on the walkway with amulets in their hands. Clarent smiled. "Nice to see you guys again," he said, waving to Lok, Zhalia, Cherit, Dante and Sophie. "And it's nice to finally meet the famous Montehue and Tersly."

"See?" Montehue said to Dante out of the corner of his mouth. "The famous Montehue." Dante rolled his eyes.

"Who are your friends, Clarent?" Dante asked, waving a hand towards the other Seekers.

"Oh, yes. Where are my manners?" Clarent turned towards the other Seekers, and introduced them. "From the left on, this is Estoc, Curtana and Sabina. They're new." Clarent winked. "Anyways, did you notice that above each bridge there's a sun?" Dante whirled around and scowled as he realized Clarent was right.

"Can't we just get rid of them and then take the treasure for ourselves?" Estoc asked, his impatience very evident in his voice. Clarent sighed and pinched his nose.

"Fine, fine. Attack."

"Charge, Freelancer!" Estoc yelled.

"Hold them, Bellona!" Curtana cried.

"Poison them, Venomaster!" shouted Sabina. The three Titans gathered and cried out.

Clarent shrugged. "The young ones are always so raw and impatient, but sometimes they have good ideas." The Scottish youth pulled two amulets out. "Howl, Wolf-Knight! Power us, Metzi!" The two Titans burst out, and soon the walkway was slightly crowded, width wise.

Dante frowned. "Alright everybody. Try small Titans who can still battle or aerial Titans. Appear, Ariel!"

Zhalia smiled. "Nothing like a challenge. Punish them, Gar-Ghoul!"

"Venadek!" Tersly cried, immediately running away after.

"Go! Tolivane!" Montehue yelled. "Punish them for what they did in London!"

"Take flight, Icarus!" Sophie shouted.

Lok grinned. "Sweet. Let's go! Emerge Den-"

"Sorry, Lok," Dante interrupted. "But we don't have anymore room." Lok looked around and sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Let's get this over with then."

Clarent grinned. "Indeed. Order! Attack!" The Blades ran forth, with Clarent charging in, heading straight towards Zhalia. "Metzi! Power up Wolf-Knight!" The creepy, skull Titan nodded and waved his hands, causing black light to stream into Wolf-Knight, causing him to roar, strength flowing through him. "Raypulse!" Clarent screamed, with Zhalia throwing herself backwards to dodge the blast.

Dante went on to actually fight Wolf-Knight, throwing himself at the beast, only to get thrown back. "Tough little doggy," he muttered. Sophie launched herself at Sabina, who quickly proved to be something of a challenge.

"Raypulse!" Sophie cried.

"Mirrorspell!" Sabina countered. A wall of light appeared in front of her. The power hit the wall and blasted back into Sophie, sending her to the edge.

Icarus attacked from above, trying to provide the others with cover. Ariel charged in and was strafing Venomaster while Tolivane and Venadek double-teamed Bellona. Gar-Ghoul attacked Freelancer, and simultaneously blasted Metzi back. Montehue screamed a battle cry and rushed both Estoc and Curtana, nothing but rage etched on his face.

"Boltflare!" Estoc cried. Montehue simply ran into the power, and continued charging. Curtana sent a Touchram, but Montehue somehow batted the blast away with his axes. "He's going berserk!"

"You hurt my friends!" Montehue roared, his voice echoing. "And now, you're going to pay! Dragonfist!"

* * *

"Touchram!" Lok cried, blasting Metzi away from him, sending him plummeting into the water. Even before it hit the water another alligator burst out of the water and bit clear through the Titan. Lok then turned to Tersly and looked up at the sun, a flash of insight coming to him. "Tersly!"

The red-headed man looked up and smiled weakly. "Yes?"

"Earlier you said that Tlaloc was once the sun. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, in Aztec mythology the gods destroyed and remade the world several times, resulting in our world, the fifth world. Tlaloc was the sun in the third world, the..." Tersly's face brightened immensely. "The third sun!"

"Nice thinking, my boy!" Cherit exclaimed.

Lok smiled. "Which one is the third sun?"

Tersly looked around the room, muttering to himself, before pointing to the top left bridge-one of the legs of the star. "That one!" Lok nodded and ran off, bounding over the fighters. He landed at the foot of the bridge, with Cherit on his shoulder.

"Here's hoping that everything is fine," he muttered. He gingerly touched the bridge with his foot, and when nothing bad happened he walked on, slowly going across the bridge."There's a flaw here, Cherit," he muttered.

"What's that?" the small gargoyle asked.

"Couldn't we have just tested each bridge and then used the one that didn't activate a deadly trap?"

"I think that the traps were set up so there might have been a false safe one, while this one is only safe if you believe it. Or something like that." Cherit shrugged.

Lok sighed. "As long as I don't die, I'm fine with anything." He reached the island, for a strange Titan to burst out from where it had been clinging to the base. The Titan looked like a strange mixture of dog and monkey, with a tail that had an extra hand attached to it. It growled. "Cherit? What is that?"

"That's Hoozoto!" Cherit cried. "He's a Titan that's used to guard things, and he gets stronger when he guards objects."

Lok smiled. "Strong huh? Well then, looks like I need a heavy-hitter. No holding back! Lindorm!" The dragon Titan roared and spun off towards Hoozoto. Hoozoto lashed out with his hand and sent Lindorm backwards. Lok willed Lindorm to keep Hoozoto busy while he and Cherit snuck up behind the guardian Titan. Once they were in place Lok yelled, "Now Cherit! Go Lindorm!" Cherit leapt off and blasted a ray straight into Hoozoto, and while this did not destroy him, it distracted him long enough for Lindorm to destroy him, sending him to his amulet which hung on the pedestal.

* * *

Zhalia blasted Clarent back, but he merely frowned. "You're fighting harder than normal," he observed. "Like you're mad at me."

"Oh really?" Zhalia asked sarcastically.

"Why?" Clarent asked, clearly confused.

"Why he asks." Zhalia rolled her eyes. "You attacked our base in London! You nearly killed seven Seekers, who were simply doing their job! They had nothing to do with our fight!"

"What?!" Clarent exclaimed.

Zhalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Augerfrost!"

"Armorbrand!" Clarent blocked the attack and rushed Zhalia and the two began to fight hand-to-hand. Montehue meanwhile, continued to rush Estoc, with Curtana having been beaten back earlier.

"Touchram!" Estoc screamed. Montehue knocked the power away before pounding Estoc into a wall with Dragonfist. The spell that he had batted away, however, zoomed towards Clarent. It hit him in his side and sent him flying away. He flew off and plunged towards the water.

"Ropetrick!" Zhalia screamed. The magical rope looped around Clarent's wrist and he stopped just a few feet short of the water. An alligator breached the surface, but missed Clarent by inches. Clarent looked up and Zhalia struggling to keep up from falling. "What are you waiting for? Climb up!" Clarent nodded and began to pull himself up the cliff, soon pulling himself over the edge, breathing hard. He stood up shakily and looked at Zhalia.

"Y-you...you saved me," he stammered, completely awestruck. "Why?"

Zhalia grimaced. "I may not like you. I may hate you and your group more than anyone and anything else around, but that doesn't mean I want you to die." Zhalia then smiled quickly, a cold, wolfish smile. "Besides, if you die in battle with us, I am going to be the one to kill your personally."

Clarent laughed. "Well, I suppose I owe you." He leaned in, and before Zhalia could react, whispered something in her ear. He pulled away and clapped his hands. Sabina stopped fighting with Sophie, leaping back and picking up both Curtana and Sabina. Their Titans stopped fighting as well. "Order, we're leaving now. Darkfog!" Smoke covered the area and when it cleared, the Order was gone.

* * *

Lok reached the box and reached out to open it, but as soon as he attempted to open the box, a gale burst out, sending Lok screaming over the edge. "Cherit!"

"Lok!" the little Titan screamed. He dived down and attempted to pull him up but to no avail. Lok closed his eyes, unwilling to face death-

-when he suddenly stopped falling. Lok opened his eyes to see Ariel lifting him up and gently placing him down in front of the box.

"Good job, Ariel," Dante said as he called the Titan back. He walked up to Lok and smiled. "Nicely done, Lok."

"It was mostly Tersly," Lok said.

"True, but you're the one who got me to thinking about the suns," Tersly pointed out. "You deserve some credit."

"The box is trapped with some power," Sophie said. "I don't think we can open it here."

"Then let's get it back to Venice," Dante said. He reached out and picked up an amulet hanging off of the pedestal, pocketing it. "Let's go."

Montehue picked up the box, grumbling. "Next time those Order fellows and I meet, I'm pounding them to less than a pulp. I'm going to make them regret ever attacking London."

The group walked out and Dante turned to Zhalia, startled to see her practically shaking, her skin pale. "Are you okay, Zhalia?" he asked gently.

Zhalia shook her head. "Clarent...he...knew things about me. Things that only Klaus and I knew. Things only I knew!" Zhalia looked at Dante, tears in her eyes. "Who the hell is he? How does he know so much about me!"

Dante shook his head. "I don't know, but I know that he will be back."

Clarent looked out the plane window, confused and conflicted. "You attacked our base in London!" Zhalia screamed at him in the memory. "You nearly killed seven Seekers, who were simply doing their job! They had nothing to do with our fight!"

Did that really happen? he asked himself. Could the Order really have done that?

Clarent sighed. All this mission led to were questions. Questions Clarent didn't even know if he wanted to know the answer to.

"What did you do, Caliburn?" he muttered. "What did you do?"

**A/N: Alright. Hoped it was good. So, review please! And some notes: Estoc-A French Longsword designed mostly for thrusting. Curtana- A medieval ceremonial sword. Sabina- A small sword used in daily life in the Middle Ages. Pictures of new Titans on my wall.**


	5. Chapter 5: Doubts

**A/N: Well, thanks again for the reviews, faves and follows. And E, I'm a little confused. And yes, the Organization is one of the Order's enemies (though, the Foundation isn't necessarily their 'enemy' more an impediment.) This chapter is going to be a bit short, and doesn't really have a whole lot of action in it. So, read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. It is the property of Rainbow.**

**Chapter 4: Doubts**  
**Highgate Cemetery, London, England, The Next Day...**

"We are here today to honor the lives of these brave men and women," the priest intoned, standing in front of three open graves, with three unadorned, but expensive-looking black coffins in front of them.

Lok looked at the funeral with a sense of almost detachment. He almost couldn't believe what was going on. Three of the seven agents that had been severely injured in the Order attack on the London base had died in intensive care. The doctors had done everything they could, but they couldn't save them. Lok had never really been to a funeral before. The last time he had ever been to one was when he was four and his grandparents died. Lok had never experienced a death before. The closest he came to was when the Professor was dragged into Huntik in front of him, but Lok knew, deep down inside, that the Professor was still alive in the Spirit World somewhere. Lok absently began to stroke Cherit's head.

Dante looked on, his face a blank slate in terms of emotion. He had been to enough of these funerals to know well enough to not show emotion. He had to remain strong if he wanted to avenge his friends' deaths. There would be time enough to mourn, and he would mourn-and was weeping on the inside-but first he had to stop the Order, no matter what.

Zhalia looked on at the event with steely eyes. She hated this, losing people she knew, that she had worked with. It was beyond awful and it made her feel weak and helpless. She thought that she could have done something, like stopping Durendal when they first met. Right then and there, Zhalia swore that next time she and Durendal fought, he wouldn't be walking away.

Sophie tried to hold back her tears, refusing to even think about the deaths. When her parents died Sophie had felt pain beyond anything she had ever felt before. Right now, being here, at this funeral, all Sophie could think of was that day, that fateful day when her life irreversibly changed forever. Pain and sadness rushed into her and flowed through her body as tears slowly slid down her face.

* * *

"Owen was one of my greatest friends," Montehue said as he referred to the first coffin, where there was a picture of a handsome young man with light brown hair and lively hazel eyes. He was laughing in the picture, and looked like he was either still in college or just got out. He looked so alive. "He...he always had a good word about everyone, no matter how that person acted. And he loved my stories, even though they tended to drag on." Montehue smiled sadly and others in the group smiled as well. "He...he was one of the greatest blokes I had ever met." At this moment tears silently began to fall down Montehue's face as he looked down, choking up. "Wherever he is I'm sure Owen is looking down on us, and telling us to be strong. He...he deserved better, but he will always be happy wherever he is now. And he'll always be in our hearts." Montehue lost it and walked down from the podium, openly sobbing.

* * *

"Alyss may not have always been easy to work with," Momax said as he walked up to the podium, "but she certainly get us honest. She had a stronger work ethic than any of us, and at the end of the day she would fight for any of us. She was as loyal a friend as any, and we all loved her. No doubt she's already up in the afterlife reorganizing it to be more efficient." A good chunk of people chuckled at that, looking at Alyss's picture in front of her coffin. It showed a young Hispanic woman with dark hair with a scarlet streak in it. Her dark brown eyes shone with curiosity and excitement and a small smile played at her lips. "We will miss her with all our hearts, but if Alyss could hear that, she would yell at us to be rational." Momax walked away from the podium, tears shining on his cheeks.

* * *

"Emmett was one of the most nerdy men I had ever met," Tersly said as he fidgeted with his tie, his eyes shining with pooled tears. "and that includes me." Tersly smiled ruefully. Emmett's picture showed a young man who couldn't have been more than nineteen years old with spiky blond hair, looking like he hadn't brushed it for several days and had a severe case of bedhead. He wore thick rimmed glasses and green eyes shone with pure joy behind them. He was smiling goofily and he looked young and alive. "He always brought us joy, even when he didn't intend to. He was our emotional lodestone, the person who kept us all from slipping and giving into despair, or worse, becoming boring people with a normal life. Emmett was anything but a strong fighter, with only one Titan and few powers, but when the push came to shove, Emmett fought as a hero, and died a hero's death. I'm sure Emmett is looking down on us, and I just want him to hear this: we miss you Emmett. But we know you can't come back, so we won't remember you in sadness. You fought a hero and died a hero, and what more can a man ask for? We will remember you for that, Emmett, for your heroic actions, hilarious jokes, and just everything about you. And Emmett, in turn remember this." Tersly began to cry openly. "We love you, Emmett. And we always will. Goodbye, old friend."

Caliburn watched from afar as the coffins were lowered in and he turned away, wiping away the tears that were on his face.

**The Order Headquarters, Somewhere in England...**

Clarent frowned as he stared at the screen of his laptop. He knew what he was looking at and he knew that it was true, but he still had a hard time believing it. Or rather, he didn't want to believe it.

On the screen was the Huntik Foundation's report on what had happened during the attack on the Tower of London. Hacking in hadn't been much of a problem, especially as he already knew quite a bit about the Huntik Foundation's computer system. But, just to be sure, Clarent had also hacked in using his Holotome, which read the same thing. Seven of the Seekers there were critically injured, and only four of those seven survived.

Clarent shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around that. If he believed the reports, than that would mean that Caliburn-the man who had taught him practically everything he knew, who had taught him what was right and wrong-had ordered the attack and had been responsible for the deaths.

"That can't be true," he muttered. "No way Caliburn would ever do that."

"No way I would ever do what, Clarent?" Caliburn asked from the doorway. Clarent turned and faced the man he had looked up to for so long.

"That you would order the attack on the Tower of London." Caliburn grimaced and that was all Clarent needed. "You did. Why?"

"I needed certain information retrieved," he replied, "and other information...gone."

Clarent found himself growing furious, an acute anger that raced through his body. "Oh, you just needed information?" he said sarcastically. "BECAUSE OF YOUR ORDER THREE PEOPLE ARE DEAD RIGHT NOW WHILE ANOTHER FOUR WILL NEVER BE THE SAME! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! THOSE PEOPLE ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU RUINED THEIR LIVES, AND YOU DON'T CARE!" Clarent turned away from Caliburn when he felt an invisible force grab him and push him into the wall, forcing him to face Caliburn.

Clarent had never seen this expression on Caliburn's face before. A quiet but extremely deadly rage burned in his eyes and the muscles in his face tightened. The force tightened itself around Clarent's throated and hoisted him up. "Never, ever, claim I don't care," he hissed, his words trembling with both power and anger, like he would use another power. "I care more than you could ever understand, Clarent. I worked with those people once, they were my friends, and I never, ever, wanted them to die! Durendal has already been reprimanded for his actions, and I will make sure none of that ever repeats itself." Caliburn waved a hand and Clarent fell to the ground, gasping. Caliburn shook himself, like he was shaking off water and walked away.

Clarent looked in the direction he had walked and swore. He sat up and thought. When he had first joined the Order it was because he truly believed in it and the plans it presented. But now...now all Clarent had were doubts.

**A/n: Hoped you liked it. And just to clear some stuff up, Caliburn once worked for both the Foundation and Organization, so that's what he meant. So, um, review please? And keep reading?**


End file.
